In the production of semiconductor devices, an anti-reflective coating is used to cut down on light scattering from a surface into a resist mask. By reducing the scattered light, anti-reflective coatings allow for superior patterning and better defining small images. In addition, anti-reflective coatings minimize standing wave effects, such minimization improving the image contrast. In conventional flash memory devices, anti-reflective coatings are placed on the top of core stacks, where additional processing is required to place the anti-reflective coating on the core stacks. FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a conventional core stack 10 mounted on a substrate 12 used in prior art flash memory. The core stack 10 comprises a tunnel oxide layer 14 on the substrate 12, a first polysilicon layer 16 formed over the tunnel oxide layer 14, a interpoly layer 18 formed over the first polysilicon layer 16, a second polysilicon layer 20 formed over the interpoly layer 18, and an anti-reflective coating 22 formed over the second polysilicon layer. In the related art, the interpoly layer 18 is made of three layers, which are a first oxide layer 24 on the first polysilicon layer 16, a nitride layer 26 on the first oxide layer 24, and a second oxide layer 28 between the nitride layer 26 and the second polysilicon layer 20 and is called the oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer. The ONO layer forms a dielectric layer, which in the prior art is between about 200 to 300 Å thick. Thus, to obtain the benefits of the anti-reflective coating, without the additional processing steps required for an anti-reflective coating, would be desirable.